Superhero
, one of the more famous superheroes.]] A superhero is a term used to define a person or creature who uses power, ability, or technology beyond that of the general public, in the pursuit of good. Superheroes come in various types: * regular vigilantes who use natural prowess, advanced technology, or a combination of the two * magic-users or extraterrestrials who use abnormal powers * metahumans or bang babies * regular human beings who use alien or magical technology History of superheroes Origins , an early costumed vigilante.]] While vigilantes and rogue policemen have existed for millennia, it wasn't until the Old West era in the western America that the first costumed crime-fighters appeared. The costumed superhero El Diablo hid his identity while fighting alongside other vigilantes, such as Bat Lash and Sheriff Ohiyesa Smith. By the 1940s, the idea of costumed superheroes was still far-fetched in the minds of American soldiers, although at least one costumed vigilante helped out during World War II: Spy Smasher. Superheroes in fiction , from The Gray Ghost.]] In popular fiction around the 1950s, the Justice Guild of America comics were published featuring a superhero team fighting against colorful villains. These concepts were based on an alternate Earth that tapped into the minds of comic book creators. By the mid-20th century, a popular children's television show, The Gray Ghost, centered around a costumed vigilante fighting crime. First superheroes , the first modern superhero.]] In the 1960s, an accident at the Hoover Dam gave a young Morris Grant power over electricity. Becoming the first metahuman hero, Grant took on the identity of Soul Power and was the first crime-fighter in Dakota. He would take on the sidekick Sparky and gain a powerful archenemy: Professor Menace. A couple decades later, billionaire Bruce Wayne adopted a costumed identity to strike fear in the hearts of criminals after he discovered that infiltration did not work. At some point, a Marine named John Stewart was recruited from Earth into the Green Lantern Corps becoming the Green Lantern. He spent much of his early career off-world and wasn't known until after the recruitment of another Green Lantern. The first extraterrestrial superhero, and arguably best known by the public, was Superman, named by Lois Lane after appearing in Metropolis. He was able to use his Kryptonian powers to aid Metropolis and the world during a time when technology and alien contact had nearly caused massive disasters several times over.Superman: The Animated Series Explosion of superheroes .]] In Gotham City, Batman had taken on several partners in his crime-fighting duties that were superheroes in their own right.Batman: The Animated Series; The New Batman Adventures He also helped both Jason Blood (a well-known occultist) and the Creeper become costumed crime-fighters. Although he never took partners, Superman paired up with burgeoning superheroes as well. Supergirl, Steel, and the Green Lantern all entered service under Superman's guidance. The discovery of New Genesis and Atlantis also expanded costumed crime-fighters, and various superheroes, such as the Flash, appeared as friendly rivals to the Man of Steel. The Big Bang in Dakota expanded the level of metahuman activity in that region. Although it affected a group of gangbangers, at least three superheroes appeared: Static, Rubberband Man and Gear. Following the creation of the Justice League (see below), the amount of costumed superheroes seemed to increase exponentially. Superhero teams , the first major superhero team.]] Although superheroes often teamed up for various missions, it wasn't until after the Imperium invasion that a permanent crime-fighting force (discounting the Green Lantern Corps) was formed amongst superheroes. The Justice League, proposed by Superman, operated out of the Watchtower and took on forces that were too much for one hero. Teams were formed in the wake of the Justice League, including the Titans and the Hoop Squad, and the Justice League itself reformed after the Thanagarian invasion to include most active crime-fighters (which had expanded to over sixty by that time). Future , government-endorsed superheroes.]] The Justice League would reform itself into a smaller group, the Justice League Unlimited, and a new generation of superheroes were born, including a second Batman, the Terrific Trio, and Zeta. By the 29th and 30th century, superheroes were strictly organized within the United Planets as members of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Regional variations , hero to Ghana.]] Although most superheroes seemed to originate in North America, others operated and originated elsewhere in the world. Anansi was a well-known African superhero, whose illusory powers originated from a mystical spider. Atlanteans such as Aquaman and Aquagirl bore no allegiance to any world country and generally operated in the interests of Atlantis. List of superheroes * See the Superheroes category and its subcategories. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Definitions